


Take a Leap

by feckyeswriting (firelord65)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/feckyeswriting
Summary: Between the bitter, cheap champagne and the constant drone of voices over the crackling speakers, Armitage had been quite ready to leave the office party sooner rather than later. The only saving grace that had kept him from leaving was a five foot seven accounting intern that he was trying very hard to not look at over the rim of his champagne flute.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Star Wars Multishippers, fandomtrees





	Take a Leap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MBlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/gifts).



Between the bitter, cheap champagne and the constant drone of voices over the crackling speakers, Armitage had been quite ready to leave the office party sooner rather than later. The only saving grace that had kept him from leaving - besides the little issue of not feeling comfortable getting behind the wheel of his car with the buzz between his eyes - was a five foot seven accounting intern that he was trying very hard to not look at over the rim of his champagne flute. In fact, Armitage had already sent his  _ Decline Meeting _ response to the calendar event when he had overheard Rey speaking with her boss about how she was excited to go to her first ever office holiday party.

Thus, inexplicably, Armitage had rescinded his decline notice and was tonight standing with his hands in his pockets - metaphorically, recall the champagne painfully present - decidedly  _ not _ speaking to the object of his attention. It was silly, really, to have come just to have wasted the past hour and a half on bad drinks and even worse company. Could he have had a better time if he had left the stretch of tables and actually spoken to the few others whose company he could tolerate? Perhaps. Would that have allowed him to still make scattered eye contact with the interns across the room? No. 

Armitage downed the rest of his drink with a sour twist of his lips. What was this, high school? He was far too old to be playing the three-second-glances-across-the-room game. Standing finally, Armitage rounded the table to find the bar once more and drop off his empty glass. It was an unnecessary motion and his last ditch attempt to maybe, hopefully, possibly catch Rey’s attention. Yet in the brunette blob in the corner of his eye didn’t budge from the table. 

Dejected and having exhausted all of his efforts short of actually  _ approaching _ the young woman, Armitage began the miserable process of unlocking his phone and pulling up the local rideshare app to find a way home. It would cost an arm and a leg since it was those awkward few days between Christmas and New Years but it was better than waiting off the buzz here. Just another reminder that he should have listened to his gut and just gone home at 5. 

That was that done. He slid his phone back into his trousers and made for the door. Just as he was sending a brief wave to Ben from Operations there was a light tug on his sleeve. 

Turning about, Armitage allowed himself the smile that had been lingering every time that he’d caught Rey’s eye this week. “Leaving so soon?” the young woman asked. “Rose said if we wait out another half hour, the big shots will all have gotten bored and we can switch to the hard stuff.” 

Armitage floundered for a moment. “I would have thought that Rose would consider me to be one of those boring big shots ruining all the fun,” he finally managed. It was awkward, a bit self-serving, and definitely not the right thing to say. 

Rey laughed nonetheless, her bright eyes a bit shinier from the champagne. “Well, yeah, she did,” Rey replied. “But I thought maybe you still had a fun side buried somewhere in there under the hard-ass parts. Unless I totally misread?” It was just as awkward, a bit more deprecating, and not the right thing to say at an office party. 

Somehow Armitage couldn’t bring himself to be offended and he knew full well it was because of who was speaking. Not just anyone could call Armitage Hux a hard-ass right to his face. “I suppose I could stick out a bit more since you asked so nicely,” he said. This was the opportunity he had failed to seize himself and damn if he was going to let it slip by again. 


End file.
